2017_cohortfandomcom-20200214-history
Unsound
Unsound was a CAS production made in 2015-2016 by the 2017 cohort. The story is rated as PG-6 months, though the drama is believed to be suitable for children up to adults. As part of Tunas Muda School CAS compulsory activity, the cohort decided to create Unsound as their legit CAS production, starring Neala Vangelin. "Unsound centers around Elizabeth, a student at the prestigious Hillstone Academy whose best friend was found murdered at the senior prom. Unable to accept the investigating detective's ruling of the death being suicide, Elizabeth and her group of friends decided to conduct their own murder investigation to find their friend's murderer. In the midst of their investigation, they start to uncover clues leading to the murderer and secrets become revealed. Friendships are strained and trust is tried, but can they stay together long enough to find the true murderer?" - Unsound brochure description Development 2015 Within the early days of creating the CAS production, all 2017 cohort students gathered and assembled to discuss on what they wanted to create for their production, which at that time, was late 2015. Though the first meeting wins the vote to make a crime movie, later meetings then concluded the creation of a stage performance and started to divide the work to everyone. Seven people (Arianne Kumara, Liam John Grayson, Chiara Situmorang, Amadeo Halim, Bryant Matthew, Priscilla Bunga Goklas Sihombing and Carlo Axton Lapian) volunteered in to writing a story about a comedy-mystery play. Though the early meetings of the script writers are mostly useless, they finally came up with a story about a high school murder story in the late 60s inspired by several movies and games. Introducing the planned story within a morning assembly, the whole cohort was surprised that the group of those seven people actually did some work. The script writers then voted Chiara and Priscilla to be the directors of the play. After further editing and meeting, Carlo is then dropped out of the script writer team to replace Ignatius Bramananditiya Rivaldi as the sound team leader and begin his new work as a composer, since he was the only person with music knowledge in the sound crew. The script writers then wrote a list of needed props and showed it to the head of the props team Gerardo Leonardo Nugroho. Though the props team began on working immediately, the team are then asked to be on a halt, since the story is being edited again together with the school's literature teacher, Mr. Hayes. After the completion of the script, the audition then took place in the school's music room and dance room. The main characters are then chosen and started to practice their line, despite not knowing the story and their role. Before Christmas holiday, Wino Johari, the once chosen detective opted Faiz Soemiatno in to replace his role, which the script writers agree. Most drama practice are done in the multi purpose hall or primary hall, the props team are instructed to continue their work again in the school's workshop, the sound team unofficially declared the ESS and business management room as their "offices", while the fashion team are mostly seen doing their work with the actors analyzing their best outfits and hair styles to suit the characters. 2016 Within early 2016 progress have been done, but the scripts are still being changed in order to make the story more effective and short. The whole cohort are then gathered again to vote for the title of the play, "Unsound" is then chosen. During usual CAS classes, Gerardo, leader of the props team, together with his second-in-command, Michael Joshua insisted the head of productions in to recruiting other cohort members on aiding their props construction. Every members of the fashion-design team are then dispatched in to granting the aid the props team needed. The sound team members are rarely present in helping the props construction, except Renaldi Gondosubroto and Theodorus Janson which they are also instructed to help the props team. Though there are friendships that are torn apart during the process, the whole cohort then performed on 23 March 2016 in Gedung Kesenian Jakarta. There are some technical failures. Plot In the mid 1960s, students from the Hillstone Academy are preparing a prom night to celebrate final days in school together, as they are graduating shortly and will no longer meet each other in the future. Elizabeth Taylor, Lucille Ball, Aaron Taylor, Frankie Avalon, and Clint Walker are discussing their plans on the upcoming prom. Elizabeth dated Garrison, Clint proposed to Lucille as his date, Aaron dated an Uzbekistan student Matilda, and Frankie didn't have time to pick a date, since he was the event organizer for the prom. During the prom, the student had fun and danced together. Until at one point, Lucille found Frankie dead in the art room. Surprised by the death of Frankie, Lucille announced her discovery to all the prom students and caused the prom to stop. Principle Catherine came in to the scene and quickly asked Aaron to call the police. The police soon arrived, only to let the students know their lack of interest in solving the case. The leading officer, detective Montgomery easily ignored the case and fell in love with the principle, and so did the principle. The detective and principle conducted interrogations towards Lucille, and simply blamed her for Fr ankie's death. Surprised by the fast conclusion made by the detective Clint came inside the office and screamed at the detective, while Aaron was trying to calm him down. Elizabeth hid inside the principle's wardrobe to eavesdrop the discussion made by the principle and detective. After the others leaves the principle's office, Elizabeth went out the door and asked Lucille, Aaron, and Clint to start their own investigaion. During their meeting, Elizabeth asked the team to start investigating to whomever might want Frankie dead. Their first suspect was a competitive smart diligent girl, Brigitte Nielsen. Elizabeth and Aaron quickly went to her dorm room accusing her for the murder, Brigitte was surprised and simply asked the twins to leave her room to let her study for her upcoming maths exam. Aaron stayed in her room later and convinced her to join the investigation on Frankie's death. Back in the room, the team then started to discuss again their other possible suspects. Their assumption then leads to Diana Wood, a member of the student council whom worked with Frankie for a long time. The team then found her in the library and quickly investigated her, which they didn't found anything that is relevant to Frankie's death. After another failed attempt to gain any information about Frankie, the team are ready to call it quits in Elizabeth's dorm room, until suddenly Diana entered and showed the team Frankie's diary. Soon after Diana left, Brigitte came in and joined the investigation. During the end of the first part of the play, Aaron is seen screaming in terror and started to hear voices inside his head. He collapsed and fainted, leading the play to the second part. Cast * Neala Vangelin Genecela Gaerlan as Elizabeth Taylor * Christopher Brian Justin as Aaron Taylor * Samuel Christianto as Frankie Avalon * Joanne Jodjana Jovita as Lucille Ball * Andrea Chrysanti as Brigitte Nielsen * Kenny Sungkarto as Clint Walker * Arianne Kumara as Diana Wood * Handono Ega Paramagarjitro as Mike * Catherine Helena as Principile Catherine * Faiz Soemiatno as Detective Montgomery ** Amadeo Halim as Officer Jeff ** Daffa Prawira Wijaya as Officer Jeffry ** Jason Pratama as Officer Jeffryson * Liam John Grayson as Drunk guy in prom * Bryant Matthew as School student * Kiara Hambali as School student * Ji Yoo Lee ass Matilda * Albert Halim as Garrison * Faylien Imelda as asylum nurse * Khairul as Himself * Our Special Guess Star "GLN Jones" * Ali Al Soleh Nurhud as Herself Departments Script Writers The script writers were once consisted of seven people, which was then developed in to just six people inside it, since the drop-out of one of the member to enter the sound team. The team consisted of: * Chiara Situmorang * Priscilla Bunga Goklas Sihombing * Liam John Gayson * Arianne Kumara * Bryant Matthew * Amadeo Halim Props constructors Progress of the props team actually began too quickly, where the script itself was not even accomplished, and they already began developing props for the drama. Out of all the departments, the props team is considered to have the most "drama" developed during the process. The members received help during the late stages of Unsound development from several other departments, most notably, the design team. The team also received Wino Johari as a permanent member of the squad due to his role as an actor given to Faiz. Though there are extra members, the original squad consists of: * Gerardo Leonardo Nugroho * Michael Joshua * Reynatha Gunawan * Joveli Stesha * Cindy Lystia * Kezia Orlin * Wino Johari * Jeffry Benedic * Jason Pratama Sound effects crew The team begins of by asking the school's performing arts coordinator, Mr. Tim on whether or not to use a clip-on mic, a standing microphone, or just live sounds. Jeffry Benedic and Michael Joshua were once members of the sound team, which are then detached from the group to be present in the props team. In the early stages of Unsound, Carlo Axton enters the roster as the new team leader and a composer of 11 original Unsound songs, which are all scrapped except the theme song. Carlo then ask Ignatius Rivaldi to replace him as the leader since he was too busy trying to compose. The team consisted of: * Ignatius Bramananditiya Rivaldi * Gerry Oscar * Bernadette "Vicky" Victora * Renaldi Gondosubroto * Ivan Subrata * Theodorus Janson * Carlo Axton Lapian Design team Out of all the team, the design team is considered to be the most peaceful and calm team, as they did not chose to actually create their own clothes, they decide to simply rent some uniforms such as tuxedos and dresses, which they did in a fast and quick pace two weeks before the play. Unlike the props or sound team, the team of designers did not have any issues regarding their ways in communicating with one another. Nadya, one of the team members, is then instructed to design Unsound posters and brochures. They are mostly seen dressing the performers and helping the props constructions. The team members are: * Raina Purnama * Bella Savio * Kiara Hambali * Nadya Estella Polla * Cheryl Marietta